


Mail Call

by bob_fish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Ishbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't want to see spicy photos of my gorgeous girlfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

"News from home?"  


  
"The usual. Letter from my beautiful girlfriend. Want to see a photo?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Look!"

"Ah. She's all right."

" _All right_? You’d take that back if you saw these others. Pretty spectacular, dunno how they got past the army censors -"

"Let's have a look, then-"

" _I didn't say you could see them!_ "

"On second thoughts ... fine."

" _Fine_? You don't want to see spicy photos of my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"You don't _want_ me to!"

"Well, no - but _what's wrong with you_? You're a man at war! This is a bee-autiful, scantily-clad girl-“

"Look. If we make it home, and _if_ the poor woman hasn't seen sense, I suppose I'll have to meet her. It'd be nice if I could look her in the eye - "

"Hey! Give-"

"Too slow, my friend. Now ... huh."

" _Whaddayameanhuh_?”

"It's just ... these pictures aren't actually very spicy."

" _WHAT_.”

"Well, for a start, she's wearing a _swimsuit_ , Maes. It's even one of those modest ones with little shorts! Now, perhaps, if there'd been a thong involved …"

"You're jealous, my friend!"

"Yes, you've got me. Poor me, I have no marginally arousing photos of my demure, presumably insane girlfriend - ouch! Not the hair!”

"Hahaha, you girl - hey! Get off my beard!"

"-attempted beard-"

"Ah! Okay, I'll let go if you will-"

" _Company B, move your lazy asses! The extermination of District 158 is due done today!_ "

"Ah. Time for work. I'd forgotten."


End file.
